love isn't as easy as one, two, three
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: satu, dua, tiga. aku cinta kamu, tapi kamu cinta dia. tapi dia baru mencintaimu setelah kau pergi. bukankah rasanya menyakitkan? aku yang akan membalas dendam. karena aku masih mencintaimu, lebih daripada dia. E;SCAPE spinoff. R&R?


**love isn't as easy as one, two, three**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(KanoAyaShin, romance/angst/family, T, canon)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making them. Read it, or just leave it-_

_._

_._

_._

**Satu**

Kisah ini bermula saat aku terpaksa pulang terlambat karena tugas tambahan. Silakan buka komik shoujo kesayangan kalian, karena pertemuanku dengannya diawali dengan tabrakan. Bedanya, aku tidak membawa setumpuk buku yang menutupi muka, dan aku tidak pintar apalagi berkacamata. Justru dia yang memegang gelar itu, sang jenius dingin yang jarang bersosialisasi dengan teman sekelas. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Bukan karena aku telah lama memperhatikannya, tentu saja, tapi siapa yang tak kenal dengan Shintaro yang kecerdasannya cukup fenomenal? Bahkan aku saja hanya pernah melihat wajahnya sekali saat perkenalan, sisanya tak pernah nampak. Entah menyudutkan diri di kelas atau pergi ke atap sekolah saat jam istirahat.

"Uhm... maukah kau... membantuku? Mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini. Harus dikumpulkan besok," pintaku setengah nekat meskipun aku tak terlalu dekat. Ia tertegun.

"Sekarang ini?! Kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

Tentu saja, mana mau ia menolong orang asing yang baru saja menabraknya barusan. Apalagi orang itu aku, yang baru saja dia sebut 'murid yang selalu mendapat nilai terendah di kelas'.

"Ayolah... kumohon..."

Tidak ada modus terselubung, serius. Aku hanya tidak ingin nilaiku merah di rapor nanti –

"Aaaah, iya, iya! Sekali ini saja, ya! Ayo cepat selesaikan supaya aku bisa pulang ke rumah!"

.

**Dua**

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini melenceng jauh dari yang seharusnya.

Aku hanya senang melihat senyumnya, keramahannya, ketulusannya, dan rasa sayang yang terbagi rata. Ketika ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga, ketika ia masih mau mengajak adik-adiknya bermain meski umurnya tak lagi muda, ketika ia garuk-garuk kepala ketika menghadapi pelajaran yang susah. Aku menyayanginya sebagaimana dia menyayangiku, sebagaimana dia menyayangi kedua saudaraku yang lain. Ia tak pernah punya alasan khusus untuk tersenyum dan menebar cinta –tak pernah membandingkan yang satu dengan lainnya. Semua orang jatuh hati padanya.

Mungkin hanya aku yang berbeda.

Usia takkan berdusta, aku sudah tahu itu sejak awal. Ketika bermain kejar-kejaran telah tergantikan oleh tren pakaian dan musik terbaru. Ketika topik episode kartun esok hari tergeser oleh gosip artis berpacaran di televisi. Ketika Kido mulai mengerti bagaimana cara menjadi gadis berpenampilan menarik dan Seto sesekali bersiul ketika ada gadis cantik lewat. Sementara aku disini, tidak melirik gadis lain di luar sana kecuali dia.

"Shuuya-kun~ apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak, Neechan. Ada apa?" Aku menutup buku pelajaran yang baru selesai kubaca. Ia selalu datang ke kamarku setiap malam menjelang, bercerita apa saja. Dulu kami bertiga yang berkumpul di kamarnya, sesekali berbagi cerita seram dan berujung tidur bersama karena tidak ada yang berani keluar. Sekarang karena semuanya telah memiliki kesibukan masing-masing, apalagi pekerjaan rumah yang semakin menghimpit, anggota keluarga Tateyama hanya bertatap muka di depan meja makan. Sesekali, yah, sesekali aku tidur di kamar Seto karena aku selalu dilempari bantal kalau nekat masuk ke kamar Kido, tapi entah mengapa hanya dia yang lebih sering main ke kamarku (meski tidak tidur disini). Entah mengapa ada semacam rasa bangga –seperti 'hore aku satu-satunya yang diperhatikan oleh Neechan', semacam itulah. Ia akan bercerita apa saja, dari nilainya di sekolah yang masih sama buruknya, sampai Tousan yang kadang tertukar kaus kakinya. Kadang ia hanya diam, menungguiku belajar, kadang baca buku bersama. Jangan salah, begini-begini aku lumayan rajin di sekolah.

"Tadi aku diajari oleh Shintaro di sekolah! Keren, kan? Lihat tugasku sekarang sudah selesai semua~ sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan tenang."

"Shintaro itu siapa?"

"Lho, bukankah sudah kuceritakan, ya? Itu, Shintaro Kisaragi, yang nilainya selalu seratus. Tapi sayang dia... uhm... penyendiri. Yah, semacam itulah. Hahaha." Ia tertawa gugup. Kini aku memutar kepala dan menatapnya penuh kecurigaan.

"Lalu?"

"Ya... sudah, begitu saja." Tawa itu belum berhenti. "Mungkin aku akan membuatkannya bento sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Terserah, sih." Entah mengapa ada rasa tidak mengenakkan yang memuncak di dada, dan aku tidak bisa menahan nada acuh itu saat aku mengucapkannya. "Toh bukan aku yang makan."

Astaga, apa yang baru saja kukatakan?

"Shuuya-kun kan selalu makan masakan buatanku setiap pagi~ masa' mau kubuatkan bento juga?" kikik Neechan geli. Aku masih terdiam kaku. "Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, aku tidak keberatan masak lebih banyak. Tapi... tumben Shuuya-kun ingin dibuatkan bento. Apa kau –"

"Eh, iya, anu, aku tidak begitu suka dengan makan siang di sekolah, masakan paling enak memang buatan Neechan! Paling top!" Aku mengacungkan kedua jempol. Ia tertawa, tidak menyadari kalimat yang kupotong itu sebagai bentuk kecurigaan yang berpotensial melebar ke segala asumsi.

"Haha, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kau juga harus ikut bantu Neechan di dapur, ya! Jangan kalah sama Kido, sekarang dia mulai inisiatif belajar masak, lho!"

"Hah? Serius? Kido yang seperti _itu_?"

"Iya~ keren, kan?" tambah Neechan semakin bersemangat. "Pria, meskipun takdirnya sebagai tulang punggung keluarga, juga harus tahu urusan rumah tangga. Jangan hanya pulang kerja dan minta makan seperti Tousan, hihihi –eh, jangan bilang Tousan ya, nanti aku dimarahi lagi."

"Haha, tenang saja, rahasia Neechan selalu aman bersamaku~"

Neechan kini bangkit dari kursi dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku. "Baiklah, aku kembali ke kamar dulu. Jangan tidur malam-malam ya, besok kau harus bangun pagi dan membantu Neechan, oke?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu mempersilakan gadis itu keluar. Dari kejauhan, masih terdengar senandung riangnya yang menceritakan tentang indahnya hari ini. Senyumku memudar. Kuhempaskan wajahku ke bantal. Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali tidur dan melupakan apa yang terjadi barusan, bahkan melewatkan sesi memasak bersama Neechan.

.

**Tiga**

"Shintaro-kun~"

Aku menoleh. Gadis bodoh dan merepotkan dengan senyum konyolnya itu kini berada di depan pintu menuju atap sekolah, syalnya berkibar ke sembarang arah. Sebuah kotak makan yang terbungkus dengan rapi menggantung di tangannya. Ia berjalan mendekat sementara aku masih tak peduli dengan kehadirannya.

"Kubawakan bento untukmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih kemarin –"

Ia mengatakannya dengan tatapan mengarah ke lantai beton, semburat merah terlukis di parasnya yang lumayan manis. Aku masih terdiam.

"Ma-maukah kau memakannya bersamaku?"

Rezeki mana boleh ditolak?

"...Boleh saja, sih," jawabku dingin. Kubiarkan ia membuka tutup kotak makan itu dan memperlihatkan isinya yang berwarna-warni. Wortel, brokoli, tomat, dan selada ditata sedemikan rapi sehingga menghasilkan kombinasi yang sedap dipandang dan dimakan. Diambilnya sepasang sumpit di dalam kotak tersebut dan bersiap untuk mengambil nasi plus potongan sosis, namun tindakannya berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

"Uhm... aku... lupa bawa sumpit lagi..." Makanannya kini diaduk-aduk tak karuan. "Bagaimana... kalau..."

"Aku bawa sumpit sendiri," potongku sambil mengeluarkan sumpit yang baru saja kupakai. "Adikku yang membuatkan makan, tapi rasanya tidak enak. Untung kau datang."

"Ka-kau tidak boleh begitu, Shintaro-kun!" seru Ayano sambil menjauhkan kotak makan itu ketika aku nyaris mendapatkan nasinya. "Adikmu sudah susah payah membuatmu makanan dan kau membiarkannya begitu saja!"

"Santai sajalah, toh hanya makanan ini." Dengan cepat, aku berhasil mengambil sesuap dan mengarahkannya ke mulut. "Lagipula, bukankah kau juga sudah susah-susah membuatnya untukku?"

"Be-benar juga, sih... tapi bukan ini yang kumaksud –"

"Apa?" Suaranya semakin tenggelam dibandingkan kunyahanku.

"Tidak apa-apa! Baiklah, selamat makan~"

.

**Satu**

Tanpa disadari, aku telah menjadi magnet dalam kehidupannya.

Setiap jam istirahat, aku selalu menemaninya makan siang di atap meskipun ia tidak meminta. Setiap hujan turun, aku selalu menawarinya payung karena aku tak tega melihatnya berlarian dalam keadaan basah. Setiap ada tugas kelompok yang mengharuskan pemuda itu untuk bekerjasama, aku selalu menjadi bagian dari timnya, menjadi juru bicara bagi sang jenius sekaligus penerjemah untuk teman-temannya yang kadang suka sakit hati oleh bahasa sarkasnya.

Aku sudah terbiasa.

Selama ia tidak menolak (ia selalu enggan pada awalnya, tapi luluh hanya degan dua-tiga kali rengekan), aku akan terus melakukannya. Ia jarang bercerita apalagi mendengarkan cerita orang lain, dan ketidakpeduliannya dengan orang lain itu ditunjukkan terang-terangan dengan menggunakan earphone di depan orang tersebut. Membiarkan penyanyi kesukaannya menjerit-jerit di telinga tiga kali lebih keras daripada biasanya. Biasanya orang tersebut akan merasa tersinggung, lalu pergi begitu saja. Tapi aku berbeda.

"Lepaskan earphone itu kalau ada orang yang sedang berbicara, Shintaro-kun," ujarku tegas sembari menarik benda putih itu dari telinganya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Sejak awal aku mendengarkanmu, tahu," protesnya. Aku menggeleng. "Lihat, volumenya kukecilkan. Aku bahkan bisa mengulang ceritamu dengan detil kalau kau mau."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Shintaro-kun. Orang akan merasa lebih dihormati ketika kau mndengarkannya dengan serius dan ditatap matanya. Aku tahu kau mendengarkanku, tapi sikapmu itu tidak menunjukkan pendengar yang baik," omelku panjang lebar.

"Apa bedanya, sih? Yang penting kan aku tahu apa yang sedang kaubicarakan. Mau aku mendengarkan lagu, atau sambil makan, atau sambil loncat kesana-kemari, terserah aku."

Earset putih itu kembali menggantung di telinganya. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas berat ketika musik kesukannya kembali diputar dan ia mendengarkannya dengan wajah yang jauh lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya. Sampai disini aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak –tapi aku berharap, semoga suatu saat sikapnya bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Tidak ada kata lelah untuk mencurahkan seluruh perhatianku untuknya.

.

**Dua**

Aku lelah dengan semua ceritanya.

Padahal aku telah menjalaninya bertahun-tahun, namun sejak nama Shintaro terselip disana dan selalu menjadi topik pembicarannya setiap malam, aku mulai muak. Shintaro yang begini, Shintaro yang begitu. Secara garis besar, ia adalah pria brengsek yang menyia-nyiakan Neechan sementara aku disini hanya dianggap adik semata. Hanya sebagai tempat menampung ceritanya tanpa mampu membalas kalau aku memendam perasaan yang sama. Meskipun aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku selalu merasakan godaan yang begitu besar untuk meninjunya di muka jika namanya terdengar di telinga.

Namun aku tak sanggup membenci Neechan.

Ia menganggapku sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan di sekolahnya, apalagi Seto yang sekarang lebih sering main ke kamarku karena ia kesepian. Hubungan kami berdua yang semula tidak menguntungkan bagi pemuda itu karena sering kuganggu kini berubah menjadi menyenangkan. Sebagai sesama lelaki, aku bebas bertingkah apa saja tanpa perlu menjaga diri ketika berhadapan dengan Neechan. Buka baju sambil lari-lari mengelilingi kamar dengan celana dalam di kepala, lomba tidur mendengkur paling keras, dan masih banyak lagi hal seru lainnya. Pernah aku menceritakan hal ini ke Seto yang sedang mengelap stoples berisi kodok peliharannya, dan jawabannya hanya tertawa. Katanya, wajar saja bagi seorang gadis untuk jatuh cinta.

Huwat.

Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran para wanita. Lalu Seto menyodorkanku komik shoujo yang katanya dicuri dari kamar Kido, lalu kubaca sekilas. Nyaris semua alur ceritanya sama, kalau tidak perselisihan dengan orang ketiga, yaa... gadis yang mati-matian ingin diperhatikan oleh kakak kelasnya. Kini giliran aku yang tertawa.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja... toh kalau memang orang itu... siapa namanya? Kintaro?"

"Shintaro."

"Iya, itu maksudku. Toh kalau Shintaro tidak begitu baik untuk Neechan, ia pasti akan tahu dan bisa memutuskan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Lagipula, kau tak bisa menghakimi Shintaro itu seperti apa sampai kau bertemu langsung dengannya," komentar Seto sambil mengunyah keripik kentang simpananku. Aku termenung.

"Sudah, aku mau tidur di kamarku hari ini. Sekalian mengembalikan komiknya Kido sebelum ia tahu" Seto membawa stoples dan komik curiannya keluar kamar, lalu terdengar suara pintu dibuka di seberang. Ya, kamar kami dempet tiga dan aku yang berada di tengah. Kamar Neechan ada di bawah, tepat disebelah kamar Tousan. Aku pernah sekali kesana, dan langsung ditolak Neechan dengan alasan kamarnya berantakan. Padahal aku tahu sendiri kalau kamarnya paling luas, ada sofa empuknya dan televisi. Tidak ada jejak berantakan sepanjang mataku menjelajah ruangan tersebut sampai aku menemukan sesuatu yang menjadi alasan utama.

Foto seorang pemuda berambut kelam bersama Neechan dipajang di dalam pigura di atas meja.

.

**Tiga**

"Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini," komentarku pelan di tengah-tengah Takane yang masih ribut dengan Haruka. Ia menoleh dan menatapku dengan tampang horor. "Ada apa?"

"E-eh, tidak ada apa-apa! Lagipula, Shintaro-kun, tumben sekali kau menanyakan keadaanku? Bukankah biasanya sebaliknya?"

Giliran aku yang garuk-garuk kepala. Lagipula, kenapa aku tadi sok-sok peduli segala? Toh diam atau cerewet, ia tidak ada urusannya denganku, begitu pula Takane dan Haruka yang semakin mengganggu ketenanganku. Salahkan ia yang mengakrabkan diri dengan kedua orang itu setelah festival sekolah minggu lalu, sehingga kami selalu jalan berempat setiap jam istirahat dan di luar sekolah. Apalagi setelah Takane tahu kalau aku yang mencuri peringkat pertamanya, ia semakin sering menantangku tanding ulang sehingga aku harus rela kamarku yang berantakan dijadikan markas. Jangan harap kedua orang sisanya ikut bermain, Ayano tak pernah suka permainan kasar dan Haruka hanya mampu menghabiskan stok makanan.

"...Aneh saja."

"Wah, rupanya selama ini Shintaro-kun perhatian sekali padaku! Senangnyaa~"

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, dasar bodoh. Ini hanya karena faktor kebiasaan –"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu mendadak bangkit sambil membawa kotak makannya dan menarik tangan Haruka. "Eh, aku dan Haruka baru ingat kalau hari ini kita harus menemui Tateyama-sensei! Maaf kami pergi duluan!"

Aku hanya terdiam ketika Haruka diseret-seret sedemikian rupa oleh Takane dengan ekspresi bingung sementara gadis itu justru mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum mereka berdua benar-benar turun dari atap. Ayano tersenyum dan melambai, mungkin maksudnya membalas kedipan mata tersebut. Sesaat suasana menjadi sangat tenang.

"Uhm... Shintaro-kun?"

"Apa?"

Ia memilin-milin syal merahnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tahu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu sejak lama."

Diam.

Aku tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti 'ayo, katakan saja' atau menunggu penuh harap. Lagipula, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang seperti Ayano? Paling hanya hal-hal tak penting yang tadi tertunda karena pertengkaran Takane dan Haruka.

"Aku benci padamu."

A-apa?

Angin kencang mengintervensi percakapan kami,membuat suhu suasana anjlok beberapa derajat. Ia menurunkan syal merah yang semula menutupi bibirnya, dan memperlihatkan seringai yang asing di mataku. Selama aku berteman dengannya, belum pernah ia tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu, apalagi sekarang ia semakin mendekat dan menatapku seakan-akan aku adalah calon korban pembunuhan.

"Aku sudah benci padamu bahkan sejak sebelum kita bertemu." Ia menjentikkan jemarinya di bawah dagu. Aku bergidik, tak mampu kemana-mana karena posisiku yang semakin tersudut. Padahal secara teori, aku yang seharusnya laki-laki dapat balik melawannya kalau aku mau. Tapi entah mengapa sesuatu di dalam matanya terasa menghunus dadaku begitu dalam, dan membiusku agar tak bergerak. Hanya ketakutan dan penasaran yang merekah.

"Kau adalah pria arogan, brengsek dan pengecut yang pernah kuketahui. Bahkan kalau bukan karena tugasku, takkan ada gadis yang mau mendekatimu. Asal kau tahu, aku melakukan ini semua bukan karena aku memiliki rasa denganmu, apalagi menyukaimu. Cih! Yang benar saja." Ia meludah ke samping. Ayano yang kukenal tidak seperti ini.

Gadis bersyal merah yang ada di hadapanku sekarang benar-benar menjadi asing.

Meskipun aku tak pernah peduli, namun aku selalu hapal setiap kebiasaannya, gerak-geriknya, ekspresinya, dan reaksinya ketika menghadapi sesuatu. Namun apa yang kutemui hari ini benar-benar berbeda, seakan-akan ia bukan Ayano yang sebenarnya. Meskipun ketakutanku merajalela, tapi kupaksa bibirku untuk melontarkan kalimat-kalimat sanggahan.

"Ayano, mengapa kau jadi seperti i –"

"jangan berpura-pura baik padaku!" Gadis itu menepis tanganku dengan kasar seolah-olah aku adalah nyamuk yang harus diberantas. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa, Shintaro-kun... kau bukan siapa-siapa jika tidak ada aku! Kau tak tahu rasanya menjadi diriku! Aku lelah harus berpura-pura menjadi gadis manis perhatian ditengah kerumitan masalahku dan kau sama sekali tidak peduli padaku! Kau hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri!"

"Ayano, apa yang kaubicara –"

"Kau tak tahu betapa _dia_... mencintaimu... tapi kau... menganggapnya seperti sampah... sementara aku disini hanya bisa menghiburnya... tanpa bisa mengatakan kalau aku... mencintainya..." Kini Ayano tersedu-sedu seakan lupa dengan amarahnya. Aku yang melihat perubahan emosi secara ekstrim ini hanya bisa menganga.

"_Dia_? Dia siapa? Apa yang kaubicarakan, Ayano?!"

Ayano berlari ke pintu dan membantingnya keras-keras, derap kakinya semakin lama semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?

.

**Satu**

"Neechan, hentikan! Bukankah kau berjanji kalau kita akan selalu bersama selamanya?" jerit Kano setelah pintu didobrak. Aku dan Tousan menoleh, tak menyangka adikku yang paling kusayang melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Padahal aku sudah berusaha agar mereka tidak tahu, sehingga tidak ada yang perlu tersakiti oleh kenyataan. Cukup aku saja. Cukup aku –

"Shuuya, apa yang kaulakukan disini –"

"Hei, hei, jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak," sela Kenjirou yang kini raut wajahnya berubah panik. Kano menoleh, dan mendapati ayahnya sendiri yang berkonfrontasi dengan kakaknya. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau –"

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba~" jawabku berusaha setenang mungkin meski aku tak tega menatap adikku yang ketakutan. Kuarahkan tanganku ke lubang hitam yang menganga di atas sana seakan-akan hendak memetik bunga. Hanya masalah waktu yang akan menentukan kapan aku akan jatuh ke dalamnya.

"Neechan, hentikan!" jerit Kano sekali lagi begitu melihat aku semakin dekat dengan kematian. Entah bisa disebut kematian atau tidak, tapi bukankah seseorang yang meninggalkan dunia ini bisa disebut demikian?

Aku menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, Shuuya... sebenarnya... Neechan-mu ini tidak kuat sama sekali..."

Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari sudut mata, cukup mewakilkan perasaanku yaang sebenarnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kutemui di dalam sana, dan bahkan aku tak tahu apa aku bisa kembali ke dunia fana. Rencanaku yang sederhana, yakni mengorbankan ular di dalam diri asal semuanya selamat, tidak terpikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Semuanya baru terlontar di kepala ketika aku berhadapan dengan maut yang sebenarnya.

"Aku... takut..."

Tanganku yang sedari tadi mencekal pagar atap untuk menenangkan gemetaran kini terlepas bebas, sama seperti tubuhku yang melawan gaya tarik bumi. Masih bisa kudengar jeritan Kano yang melolong panjang dan penuh keputusasaan sebelum pandanganku gelap sepenuhnya.

Aku telah... _mati._

.

**Dua**

"Neechan..."

Aku menatap foto di telapak tangan, jejak air mata masih membekas disana. Tanpa perlu diminta, sosokku telah berubah menjadi gadis berambut coklat, lengkap dengan jepit dan syal merahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melupakanmu..."

Jika ada seseorang melihatku, pasti mereka akan terkejut setengah mati melihat seseorang yang telah lama pergi menangisi fotonya sendiri. Mungkin aku terlihat bodoh dan kurang kerjaan, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya yang dapat kulakukan agar sosok Neechan takkan hilang dari pikiranku –

"Maafkan aku yang telah gagal dalam melaksanakan permintaanmu..."

Aku kembali menangis dalam balutan sosok Neechan yang sangat kusayangi. Dulu, setiap kali aku mendadak melankolis seperti ini, Neechan akan memelukku erat dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku hingga tangisku mereda. Aku masih bisa merasakan hangat yang melingkupi tubuhku, meskipun sekarang ini hanya semu –

"Apa yang kulakukan selama ini hanya lari, lari dan terus lari menghindar sejauh mungkin dari Tousan serta membawa Kido dan Seto tanpa menceritakan masalah sesungguhnya... aku tidak tega melihat Takane dan Haruka terus-menerus berada di dalam tabung kaca..."

Gadis di dalam foto tetap diam dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Aku terisak.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Neechan? Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika kau jadi aku? Aku tidak punya pegangan hidup lagi selain Neechan–"

Tangisku semakin deras, meluapkan kesedihan yang tak pernah musnah.

"Shintaro sialan itu bahkan belum tahu perasaan Neechan yang sesungguhnya... tunggu."

Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menggosok mata keras-keras hingga air mata itu menghilang. Tanpa perlu mengubah sosok, aku berjalan begitu saja keluar rumah dan menuju lokasi yang kuhapal di luar kepala. Rembulan setengah penuh mengapung di langit malam, satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang menemani setiap langkah meski tak seterang biasanya. Kucing liar berwarna hitam turut mengikutiku dari kejauhan.

"Aku tidak ingin menangis sendirian."

.

**Tiga**

Aku memandang sekeliling yang terlihat familiar namun asing disaat bersamaan.

Ia tersenyum padaku, di tengah kelas yang penuh dengan bunga lili putih.

"Hai, Shintaro-kun."

Aku terkejut, namun rasa bahagia ini tak sanggup kubendung. Kami bercengkrama, jauh lebih intim daripada sebelumnya. Rasa arogan yang sempat menyelimuti diri lenyap seketika. Tidak ada gengsi. Tidak ada komunikasi satu arah seperti yang dulu pernah dilakukan Ayano. Hanya ada aku, dia, dan lili-lili putih segar di dalam kelas tersebut.

Bukankah ini indah?

Syal merah itu berkelebat, dan kini aku berhadapan dengan mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya. Ayano yang barusan kuajak bicara mendadak hilang begitu saja, dan muncul di luar jendela dengan tubuh melesat jatuh ke bawah. Aku langsung berlari menuju jendela tersebut dan membukanya, namun apa yang kulihat sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Tidak ada Ayano yang terkapar disana, sebaliknya, lapangan sekolahku berubah menjadi jurang tanpa akhir dan gadis itu terus jatuh tanpa tahu kapan harus berhenti.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tubuhku menggigil ketakutan dan mundur dari jendela perlahan-lahan. Tidak, ini tidak nyata, ini tidak nyata, ini tidak nyata –

"Ada apa, Shintaro-kun?"

Aku menoleh. Ayano tepat berada di belakangku, lengkap tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Refleks aku memeluknya erat, tak peduli apa kata gadis itu nantinya.

"A-aku... aku melihatmu jatuh di sana..."

Tubuhku masih gemetar tidak karuan meski gadis bersyal merah itu telah berusaha menenangkanku.

"Tapi itu memang benar..."

Hah?

Kini aku menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Ayano, dan memperhatikannya sekali lagi mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tidaktidaktidak, ia tidak terluka, ia masih hidup, ia masih ada di hadapanku dan aku baru saja memeluknya dan aku juga merasakan kehangatannya –

"Maaf, aku sudah mati. Haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

.

.

.

**END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Akhirnya kesampaian nulis OTP! Yes! Hidup nistaro yang tersiksa! Hidup KanoAya! /buangdia

Mungkin bisa dibilang ini spin-off yang saya janjikan di E;SCAPE ya... btw, jangan tanya kapan update. Ini saya masih baru aja pemanasan nulis setelah sekian lama libur lebaran :'3 tapi udah pada tau kan siapa satu, dua dan tiga-nya? xD sebenernya mau saya tambahin Takane & Haruka biar bisa jadi ShinTaka hahah itu OTP kedua saya soalnya~ tapi kayaknya kepanjangan jadi cukup 3 aja.

Mungkin ada yang masih bingung kenapa Ayano mendadak jadi 'garang' di Shintaro POV, itu sebenernya Kano~ ini mah ngarepnya saya aja supaya ada scene ini, soalnya kan Kano udah lama benci sama Shintaro tapi baru saat itu keturutan buat 'ngelabrak' meskipun harus dalam wujud Ayano. makanya saya agak bingung nulisnya (dan buat pendalaman karakternya), jadi saya buat Kano ngelabraknya itu biar Shintaro ga deket-deket lagi sama Ayano tapi semakin di akhir dia semakin ga bisa mertahanin aktingnya- makanya Shintaro bingung 'dia' itu siapa ww

saya biarin nggantung gapapa ya orz

Trus yang Ayano POV itu udah jelas, dari anime. Terakhir, Kano POV, itu rada maksa biar bisa nyambung sama Shintaro POV selanjutnya. Ada yang bisa nangkep? Yap, selama ini yang bikin Shintaro nightmare terus itu Kano~ keren kan suami saya satu ini /heh. di tumblr udah banyak spoilernya waktu itu, apalagi pas heboh novel kelima kalo gasalah. tapi saya liatnya Kano ga salah kok banyak dihujat T^T toh kalo saya jadi dia saya akan melakukan hal yang sama haha

Btw ada yang ngeship KanoAya disini? Ayo fangirling bareng saya~


End file.
